


[斯莉]毕业后

by hokutoxhokuto



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26100577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokutoxhokuto/pseuds/hokutoxhokuto
Relationships: Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 3
Collections: 斯莉短篇





	[斯莉]毕业后

N．E．W．T s考试之前，学生会开始统计学生的未来职业规划，升六年级的时候虽然教授们已经做过一次，但已经两年了，必然会发生一些变化。

“斯莱特林少一份，”莉莉认真地又数了一遍，今天就应该把表格统计出来，但居然份数对不上。

挥舞了一下魔杖，学生名单的名字挨个亮了起来，只有一个还暗着。

“西弗勒斯斯内普？”莉莉有点为难地看着那个名字，怎么偏偏是他呢？

今天必须把表格收集齐，而斯莱特林的级长对今年双格兰芬多男女学生会主席意见很大，早就“非暴力不合作”了，根本不听莉莉的话，所以莉莉只能自己去找斯内普拿那份遗漏的表格。

好在斯内普日常出没的地点莉莉很清楚。

图书馆那个隐蔽角落后来属于另一个学霸，但现在它属于斯内普。

“你的职业规划表没交，”莉莉敲了敲桌子。

西弗勒斯有点疑惑地看着莉莉，低声说：“我交了。”

“可我那里没有。”

“那不是我的问题。”

“你是要吵架吗？”莉莉立刻炸了，很想抓住他的领带前后摇晃。

“不是。”西弗勒斯低下了头，但目光仍留在书上。

等了两分钟，看西弗勒斯屹然不动，莉莉偷偷翻了个白眼，只好启用plan B了！她又拿出一张表：“那你重新填一下。”

“你们弄丢了我的表格，凭什么让我重填。”西弗勒斯扬起眼睛，那张脸让莉莉很想捏住两颊给他扯烂。

“或许是你们级长弄丢了。”莉莉别开眼睛，努力压抑怒火。

“也或许是你男朋友假公济私给我扔了。”西弗勒斯在刻薄方面绝对口才优良。

“我，我男朋友？谁？詹姆？”莉莉愣了一下，她的确跟詹姆date了几次，但没有继续了，毕竟她也想聊聊电影聊聊音乐，而詹姆只想聊魁地奇。

或许詹姆对于纯血小姐很有趣吧，但对于来自战后文化爆炸的麻瓜界的莉莉来说，太太太太乏味了。他既不知道何为电视，更不知道何为摇滚。

“他不至于那么蠢。”莉莉底气不足地说，“但他不是我的男朋友。”

“哦？那我们去看看吧，如果不是他拿的，我立刻给你写表格，还欠你一次，如果是他拿的……你看着办。”莉莉的话让西弗勒斯表情有点愉悦，他终于合起来他那本看上会咬人的魔法书，有了一点愿意合作的意思。

“好吧……”看到西弗勒斯那么肯定，莉莉顿时更不自信了。

“你应该知道他们在哪？”

格兰芬多公共休息室里，詹姆波特拿着一张纸用羽毛笔改来改去：“你们得确定一下，我到底是要写什么？鼻涕精的未来职业计划。”

“卖油工？鼻涕商？”彼得眯着眼睛一脸坏笑。

“卢修斯马尔福的狗。”小天狼星哼了起来，“或许他会很喜欢。”

“哦，这个好，”詹姆眼睛一亮，拿起羽毛笔开始划拉。

卢平看着他们，一脸的欲言又止。

“表格飞来！”莉莉站在肖像洞门口一脸愤怒，她一把抓住飞来的表格，看着上面修改的乱七八糟的内容，气得涨红了脸，“你们这群混蛋！”

“哎呀……对不起，被你发现了？”詹姆吐吐舌头。

“小题大做。”小天狼星换了个姿势，把腿翘上沙发。

“对不起，我帮你整理表格，”卢平立刻站了起来。

从门口地板上捡起一个不知道谁丢在那里的大粪蛋，莉莉使劲往四人里一丢：“都吃shi去吧！”

拿了表格莉莉爬出肖像洞，西弗勒斯站在拐角，满脸“我就知道是这样”。

“对不起，是他们拿的，但你还得重新写一份了，这个不能用了。”莉莉表情难看地说。

“好吧，我重新写。”西弗勒斯耸耸肩，“不过你打算怎么办呢？我们的赌约。”

“你说好了。”莉莉赌气地撅起嘴。

在新的表格上写字，西弗勒斯想了一会儿：“毕业后我打算去游学，去欧洲，想让你帮我设计一条路线，交通工具怎么选择，我对麻瓜社会了解没有你多。”

莉莉愣了一下，西弗勒斯还是唯一会跟她聊麻瓜社会的人：“你去游学吗？去哪？”

“德姆斯特朗是第一站吧，来自一个朋友的邀请，”来自卡卡洛夫的邀请。

心里一动，莉莉忽然想起邓布利多提过德姆斯特朗跟神秘人的关系，她点了点头，“麻瓜交通工具很方便，我整理一下，过几天联系你。”

“嗯。”西弗勒斯没多想，转身离开了，这时候他的心才开始乱跳，天啊，他跟莉莉又说话了。

而莉莉，直接奔向了校长室。

三天后，莉莉带着一个本子又去图书馆找到了西弗勒斯：“我整理好了，不过，”她歪着头看着他，“我对你的旅行很有兴趣，我能跟你一起去吗？去游学。”

“真的？”西弗勒斯惊喜地看着莉莉，随即又沉下了脸，“你要跟我一起去？只有你自己？你不会带谁吧？”

“只有我自己！”莉莉挑起眉，“如果你不愿意……”

“愿意，当然，我愿意。”西弗勒斯的心脏狂跳起来，只有他跟莉莉，两个人的旅行！

“那就说好了，我的计划就是按两个人安排的。”莉莉把本子塞给西弗勒斯，“你看一下吧，有什么要修改的直接在上面写。旅途请多关照了，西弗。”

看着莉莉走远了，西弗勒斯才喃喃地说出口：“请多关照，莉莉。”

当然他不知道是邓布利多安排莉莉跟他去游学的，邓布利多的直觉告诉他，伏地魔一直想拓展海外势力，这或许是个线索。

而且……

坐在校长室，邓布利多看着那个只有他一人，身边空荡荡的小相框，有一些黯然神伤：“不知道我做的对不对。如果，当初我跟你一起去旅行了，那结果是不是会不同呢？盖勒特？”


End file.
